Core A: Administrative Core - John D. Houle, Ph.D., Director This Core is charged with the logistics of managing the demands placed on each of the other proposed Core facilities, with maintaining a database of all animals used in the Program Projects and in providing quality control and Project management. This will be accomplished by weekly meetings of the entire Program faculty, staff, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and technical assistants; by monthly meetings of the Project Pis and Core Directors and by interaction with the External Advisory Panel. Data management is greatiy facilitated by an established database which logs information on Project number, individuals involved, protocol number, animal history and analyses to be performed. This provides an ongoing record of the progress of individual projects and Core effort devoted to each project. This Core will oversee the distribution of funds for travel and for publication costs for each of the Projects As is customary with our group, all important decisions are made by the Pis after discussion, but in the case of disagreement the final determination of Core use will be made by the Program PI, Dr. Houle.